The reinforcement of load-bearing members, for example, while reconstructing existing structures, by attachment of tension members made of fiber-reinforced plastic flat-strip lamellas, which are glued to the load-bearing members under tension, is known, and can have advantages compared to reinforcement of load-bearing members by steel structures. Forces are admitted thereby principally at the ends of the tension member, with anchoring the ends of the tension members on the load-bearing member attaining special significance.
Application of anchoring to the ends a load-bearing member can be problematic with reinforced concrete structures, since the anchoring can be mounted on the ends of load-bearing member by being screwed on. With this, it can be problematical to apply anchorings to the ends of reinforced concrete structures that exhibit dense reinforcement, especially such as also exhibit a steel core under tension. Damage to the steel core in such load-bearing structures by drilling through the structure for insertion of bolt dowels can impair the load-bearing capacity of a reinforced concrete beam to a significant degree.
For example, anchorings which are attached with dowels to the ends of load-bearing members are described in WO 2004/038128 A1 and in WO 02/16710 A2.
An additional end anchoring, which is described, for example, in DE 199 44 573 A1, uses slits made in the surface of the load-bearing member.
Also known is simple adhesive attachment of an end anchoring on the surface of a load-bearing member. However, this solution can be accompanied by losses of load-bearing capacity of end anchoring in tensile loads, which are exerted by the tension member.
In a method known for applying an anchoring to the end of a load-bearing member made of reinforced concrete without damaging the steel core, the steel core is detected in a first step, so that the load-bearing member can be drilled past the steel armoring. Then the anchoring is manufactured to adapt to the arrangement of the holes and mounted onto the end of a load-bearing member. Such a method may not in fact impair the load-bearing capacity of the load-bearing member, but drilling the load-bearing member and manufacture of the end anchorings to adapt to the drilled holes can be expensive.